20 16 Hindsight
by Romantic Twist
Summary: Spider-Man witnesses an assault on Betty Brant, but saves her as Peter Parker, and declares his true feelings for her.


Peter Parker was not just a sixteen year old school boy with a childish crush. He had seen something in Betty Brant, which was neither present in Gwen Stacy nor Mary Jane Watson. He had asked Betty to the school formal. She had almost been prepared to go, until Peter's meddling Aunt May had interfered in Peter's life behind his back, warning off Betty, having decided for Peter that Betty was too old for him.

Peter hadn't been aware of his Aunt's meddling. Betty had simply come up to him and told him she could not go to the formal with him, having previously stated that she was 20, and that it seemed "too weird."

Now Spider-Man was swinging across the city. He had not faced any super villains that night, just caught a second storey man attempting a burglary, and enjoyed the city lights.

Now he was taking a swing past the Daily Bugle, when he heard a scream from an alley. He swung in and stuck to the top of the wall, high above.

"Don't fight it, sister. Just hand over your wallet, your jewellery, and then we'll see what else you can do to make us happy," said one of two muggers. They were menacing Betty Brant, who was on her way home from a late shift at work. He was furious, and was just about to leap down and shoot webs at them.

Then he had another thought. There was still time to take a different approach. Spider-Man swung around the building corner, and down to the street. He changed to Peter Parker, and then ran into the alley, to find the muggers pocketing Betty's valuables. Peter ran towards them, admonishing himself to use just enough strength to defeat them, without showing his spider agility and super strength.

He grabbed the first mugger, and saw a fist swinging towards him. With his spider sense, Peter perceived the movement as occurring in slow motion. He pivoted the man's body, causing the blow to glance off his body. Then he hit the man hard, sending him flying away from Betty.

The second thug struck at him too, but Peter dodged his approach altogether, and then kicked at the man's hip, knocking him over altogether. He removed the wallet and jewellery from their pockets, and returned it to Betty.

"Now beat it, and don't ever come near her again!" said Peter.

They grunted and staggered away.

"Peter! If you hadn't come along, I'd…"

She was crying now, and he held her close to him.

"It's over for good. They won't be back."

"But what were you doing around here at this time?" she asked.

"To be honest, I was wondering why someone I care for so much wouldn't give me a chance. I found myself thinking it through in the most relevant part of town, near the office where I met you."

"I'm sorry, Peter."

"Is it that I'm too young to be attractive to you?"

"No. Not at all."

"You were seriously thinking of going to the formal with me, weren't you?"

"Yes."

"So whatever discouraged you is something you can tell me."

"I don't want to cause you any …"

She found it difficult to implicate Aunt May.

"What could you cause me, but happiness?"

"It's your Aunt. She wasn't happy with me seeing you."

"Aunt May. It's one thing for her to put a curfew on my time out in her house. It's another to warn off the girl I love," said Peter.

He had been obedient and loyal to Aunt May, partly out of natural respect, and partly out of guilt for the callous decision he had once made, which had cost his Uncle Ben his life. This time he wanted to assert himself.

"Betty, I love you. I could go out with Gwen. I could go out with Mary Jane. Both are attractive girls, but I wouldn't be IN LOVE. I've only felt that for you. If you still don't feel the same way enough to give me a chance, I won't push you. But either way, I am going to speak my mind to Aunt May."

Something struck a chord in Betty Brant's heart.

"He risked his life for me tonight, because he really loves me," she thought, "He's going to stand up to his only supportive relative, because he really loves me. I've been too quick to dismiss him. For a 16 year old school child, he's so much more mature than J Jonah Jameson."

Betty looked into Peter's eyes and saw the sincerity of his declaration of his feelings.

"I'm sorry I missed the formal, Peter. Will you give ME another chance?"

"Abolutely. And don't worry about Aunt May. If it comes down to it, I'd move in with Harry Osborn permanently. Other people don't decide my relationships for me, only you."

"I never imagined you could fight like that," said Betty.

"I hope I never need to again. Would you like to come into my place for coffee on your way home?"

Betty was about to say, "But what about your Aunt?"

Then she checked herself. This was an opportunity to see if Peter really was going to prevent his Aunt's dominance from over riding their relationship.

"I'd like that," said Betty.

They made their way to Peter's house, well within his curfew time, and he took Betty to the kitchen, and made some coffee. Aunt May came down the stairs, while they were drinking it. He would avoid telling her, that he knew she'd spoken to Betty. He would state his feelings for her before his Aunt, defending the girl's right to be with him and showing he had no reason to side line Betty in his Aunt's favour.

"Miss Brant. I was given to understand-" began Aunt May.

"I have an announcement to make," said Peter, as though he had no idea of the previous tension between the two women, "I'm in love with Betty, and I've asked her to be my steady girlfriend. I've never been this happy since Uncle Ben was alive."

"Oh," said Aunt May, removing the caustic look which she had been giving Betty.

Something told May Parker that this would not be the time to attempt any assertion of authority. Her nephew had clearly set his sights on Betty, far more seriously than she had first realised.

"I made some cake today, dear. Would you and Peter like to have some?"

"Good old Aunt May," he thought, "She recovers well."

"Thank you," said Betty, "That would be nice."

Peter thanked his aunt too, and she served them both some cake on small saucers.

"I'll leave you two young people to talk down here. It's time I turned into bed," said May.

Peter wanted to leave the two together briefly, and said he had to check something on his computer quickly. He left the room.

"I'm sorry dear," said May, "Sometimes I think I know best, when I don't always. I was wrong this time."

"He's worth looking after," said Betty.

Peter returned, and said goodnight to his aunt. He led Betty to the couch, and they sat and talked. Peter didn't know it, but he had just been tested and passed Betty's test.

"You're quite a guy, Peter."

"If you'd met me a year ago, I might not have seemed very mature. I think my Uncle Ben's death, and meeting you have changed me so much."

Not to mention acquiring the proportionate speed and strength of a spider.

Betty looked into his eyes, but made no moves. He asked himself whether she would think it was too soon, if he kissed her. Would she feel pressured? He had just saved her from robbery and who knows what else. What was she thinking?

He did his best to get into her head. Then it came to him. Betty was waiting for another sign that he was not too immature for her. She wanted Peter to take the lead, like an adult man. She wanted him to make the first move.

Nervously, but hopefully, Peter put his hand gently around her upper arms, and leaned in slowly. He would give her a chance to pull away and resist his advance, just in case he had guessed wrongly about her expectations at this point. He did not want her thinking that he presumed any privilege because of his rescue.

Betty was not flinching. She had closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side a little.

Peter slowly and pleasantly kissed a beautiful woman who had once told him he was at least four years too young for her. He took his hands off her arms, and she put her arms around him, and went with the kiss with enthusiasm. He hugged her tightly and felt the sweet feminine softness of her face. She had treated him as something more than the insignificant whipping boy that her blustering hypocritical employer had considered Peter to be.

He loved her. All of this put a new slant on his Spider-Man career. Now it meant something to be coming home with a future partner in his thoughts. Perhaps the Avengers and the Fantastic Four and the other teams of super heroes had enough members well equipped to take up the slack. He would help fight super villains on occasions, but he hadn't asked to be bitten by a radioactive spider. He had asked Betty to be with him, and kept asking until she'd said yes. Admittedly his spider powers had opened the door to the development of this opportunity to be with her, but he had a life of his own to lead. Spider-Man took direction from Peter Parker. It should not be the other way around.

It was the 21st century. Much greater age differences in such relationships were now common place, with the term 'Cougar' and the phrase 'toy boy' being used as regular components of the English language.

Peter and Betty began dating frequently, and she was proud to be seen with him at his next school social function. Jonah Jameson become strangely more endearing towards the boy, having seen the happiness in his secretary's eyes and observed the reason.

All in all, things were looking up for Peter Parker.

6


End file.
